Inu no Uragiri
by Lady Arolen Night
Summary: What happens when the one sworn to protect her betrays her in the worst way...
1. Chapter 1: And so he found them

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of InuYasha.

*will try to update regularly but no promises!*

Chapter 1: And so he found them

Kagome pushed to lean against a tree to catch her breath. She looked around frantically to ensure that her pursuers were not near before pushing off and running again. Her lungs and legs were screaming but she knew if she stopped for too long she was dead. Her powers flared briefly so she could gauge the distance between herself and the others, and to ensure no surprises were coming at her.

Kagome didn't sense anything but she wasn't fooled. She herself knew how easy it was to hide reiki and youki if wanted. She came back to herself just in time to avoid the massive tree in front of herself before she burst into the clearing where a young girl was picking flowers.

"KAGOME-NEE-CHAN!" The young girl screamed when she came out of her startled stupor.

'No... she can't get hurt.' Kagome thought a split second before telling the girl, "Rin, hide."

The younger girls brown eyes went wide at the fear and the state of her nee-chan. The bloody and torn kimono and bare feet speaking volumes as to the danger following. She hopped onto the back of her silent guardian dragon before it surged into the air, both heads looking around trying to see the danger chasing the older woman.

Kagome stilled and tensed in fear as she felt the auras of her pursuers close in on her. Silently she prayed the guardian of Rin to hurry before turning to face her personal nightmare.

"Well well well. Finally decided to stop running huh you fucking weak bitch?" asked the female who slid off of the back of the red clad male with her.

Rin's eyes widened and she shivered with fear upon realizing who was chasing down her nee-chan. She silently urgent Ah and Uhn higher while slipping off their muzzles just in case her nee-chan would need them to help her escape, or if the two attackers realized she was there.

Kagome shivered at the tone. She knew she wouldn't last long in combat without her arrows or the sword Sango had started training her with. She just had to stall enough to let Rin escape, though if she knew Rin she was waiting with Ah and Uhn to get her out of there. It was too dangerous to chance so she tried to appeal to her once-upon-a-time friend.

"InuYasha, please don't do this. Please just turn back and let me be. I won't ever go back to Edo I swear it. Just please don't..."

"Silence you insufferable wench! I'm tired of your pathetic shit. Just give Kikyo your shards and I might let you live." He told her while drawing his father's fang.

'InuYasha, this isn't how it was supposed to be... why can't you see what she's doing to you? Oh gods, Rin! Don't let her see Ah and Uhn!'

"I will never hand them to her. It is my responsibility." She told him grasping the bottle around her neck.

"So be it, I'll tell the others a stray oni killed you." He said before drawing back the fang and unleashing the Wind Scar.

Rin let out a silent scream of terror as Ah and Uhn looked upon the dying miko with pity. They knew she was beyond saving for the time being and took their charge higher in the air to protect her while she wept for the fallen one.

Once Kikyo and InuYasha left the clearing and were far enough away, Ah and Uhn went back to the ground and watched over Rin as she ran to what was left of Kagome. She closed her kimono as best she could and closed the wide frightened eyes before collapsing on the woman weeping.

This was how the inu lord found his ward and the Miko of the Shikon-no-Tama.


	2. Chapter 2: When She Awoke

_Chapter 2: When she awoke_

* Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. *

The name of the girl was lost to him. It seemed for good measure as she was obviously neglected and unwanted if her state of dress and injury was anything to go by.

Sesshomaru took in the sight of the tattered blue kimono his ward had tried to put over the body. It was not silk but one of cotton and there was only a white yukata under the outer kimono signifying that she was no better than a servant. It didn't suit the ningen's status as the Shikon-no-Miko. She should have been in silks and satins as was due.

Looking further he noted that she seemed underfed and unkempt. It didn't seem as if she'd been allowed to bathe in days, uncharacteristic for the woman he remembered standing at his half brothers side for the last 5 years. Her once shining black and blue hair flaxen, dull, and matted. Her feet also spoke of travelling hundreds of miles withowithout shoes. He knew she had them when they started the hunt for the shards so what had happened to this woman?

"Rin..." He spoke. He knew his tone would convey everything.

Watery honey eyes turned up to look at her lord. She heard the unspoken question but only shook her head and sniffled.

"I don't know Sesshomaru-sama. She appeared and told me to hide so I got on Ah and Uhn and then Inu... He..." Rin tried to speak and explain but broke down and cried again.

Ah and Uhn moved over and laid their heads on the fallen miko. She was always nice to them, bringing treats, speaking kindly, and playing with them. They too mourned the loss of one with so much light.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. Rin was insinuating something that would bring the utmost dishonor upon his family if she spoke true. To attack one's pack, one's alpha female at that...

'But she isn't the alpha female anymore is she?' His beast asked.

'The dead one does not count.' Sesshomaru growled out vehemently.

'Not to us, but to the hanyou. ..' the beast trailed off and went away.

'Hn.' Was his final thought before focusing once more.

His mind made up Sesshomaru drew Tenseiga. He watched for a moment so the pallbearers tried to chain her large soul before destroying them. When he sheathed the fang he waited for the Miko to draw breath once more.

Rin and Ah and Uhn felt when her heart started. They moved away when Kagome opened her eyes and sat up drawing in a large breath. Shaking her head clear she looked at the young girl who tackled her back to the ground crying in joy.

"Rin?" She asked weakly. She was confused for a moment as to what happened.

The younger girl just shook her head and held Kagome tighter. She looked to the dragon who in turn looked at their lord.

"Sesshomaru..." She whispered but without fear.

The demon lord inclined his head and raised an eyebrow at her. He knew she would understand what he was inquiring and frowned when she caught onto what had occured.

Kagome tried, she really did, she tried to not cry in front of him, however when the memory of InuYasha using the wind scar on her came to her she realized she died and she started to cry. She reached under the tattered remains of her kimono and felt the jar of jewel shards.

"He was after this. He wanted to bring HER back, but he doesn't know, he can't see. So, I died? The wind scar, but how?" She looked t the demon lord at that. How could she make him understand?

"The others, they dontknow. He's going to lie to them all." She whispered to herself. She was saddened at the thought of how Shipp will react. "My son... I must get my son."

"You will follow this Sesshomaru." He stated before turning and walking away. He had more questions than answers but now he knew for sure. The stain on his honor grew.

Kagome was helped up by Rin before Ah and Uhn nudged her to their back. She frowned and looked down at herself before blushing.

"Umm Sesshomaru-sama? Do you think I can get... never mind." She sighed and got on Ah and Uhn's back.

"There is a village five miles from here, we will get you new clothes and weapons before retrieving your kit." Sesshomaru stated.

Rin just smiled and led Ah and Uhn to follow their lord with the Miko pondering how the wind scar hit her.

'Something meant to protect, but he still... Kikyo what have you done?'


	3. Chapter 3: It defines someone

_*A/N: Enjoy this chapter, it creates more questions than answers :P *_

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot so far._

 **Chapter 3: It Defines Someone**

Sesshomaru noted the lack of conversation coming from the Miko. He had thought she would be more susceptible to entertaining Rin, but then she had just died. He didn't dwell on things though, it wasn't in his nature. Instead he turned his thoughts to procuring what the Miko needed. Then he would deal with the aftermath of his blood's betrayal.

Rin understood why her nee-chan was so quiet, she'd gone through the same thing in a way when she had been brought back. The largest difference was that her nee-chan had been backstabbed by a "friend". She wondered if flowers would help, and where she could get some soon.

Kagome, well she was still trying to sort out the mess that was her mind. She didn't understand fully why the fang worked against her. The only thing that came to mind was that Kikyo somehow found a way for dark magic to flow through the blade, or InuYasha. What if the blade was tricked into thinking she was the threat and Kikyo was the one who he was to protect with it? That did make sense, except that the fang of his father should have been powerful enough to distinct the truth from lie.

"Sesshomaru-sama." She called out quietly.

Sesshomaru stopped and turned to her in acknowledgement.

"If the fang had dark magic put on it, to make it think he was protecting the correct person, or to trick it into thinking Kikyo was me… Would that have caused him to be able to attack?" She queried softly.

Sesshomaru looked to the sky in thought before providing an answer. He wasn't entirely sure, however, his father's fang should have been powerful enough to not fall for such a thing.

"It is possible, but it would require the magic of something far darker than the dead priestess or Naraku." He told her, not entirely sure why she was still dwelling on such thoughts.

"Well it wasn't entirely your dad's fang remember? InuYasha had to have his own used to be able to fix it… Would that have weakened it enough?" She wondered, looking directly at him.

Sesshomaru gave nothing away but did respond, "Possibly, potentially. Come."

He then turned and continued on his way to get her some clothes and other required items. They weren't far from the demon village now. He would have to send Jaken with Rin for other items while he shopped with the Miko.

All too soon as they reached the edge of the forest, the village could be seen. Rabbit demons as well as other non-predatory types could be seen working the field. There was a wall that was fortified by guards all around the village. It didn't seem to be small as there were many people coming in and out of the houses as they passed. Upon reaching the market's edge Sesshomaru nodded to Jaken and then looked at Rin.

"You will go with Jaken for food items and the usual supplies." He told her.

Rin looked anxiously at her nee-chan and then her Lord.

"Only if you go with Nee-san, and Ah and Uhn keep her off her feet. Please Sesshomaru-sama, she's been through enough today." She said bowing to him.

Sesshomaru had to hide a smirk as Kagome gasped at her boldness. She seemed to be understanding what it is to care for someone enough to want to protect them. She was progressing.

"Rin-chan, how cruel to talk to Sesshomaru-sama like that. Apologize." Kagome told her sternly.

"No, Rin is right, however I never planned on making her walk or leave her side today Rin. With the betrayers at large she needs us all more than ever." He told her before sending her off.

When he looked back at the woman he noticed that she was looking at him oddly, a mix of curiosity, wonderment, and worry.

Tugging on Ah and Uhn's reigns he led them into the market towards the clothing homes. Finding one that displayed acceptable silk he assisted the Miko with dismounting and led her inside. Upon crossing the threshold they found a spider yokai who had stopped her movements to watch the two.

"She needs kimono, hakama, haori, under kimono, yukata, and the necessary underclothing to go with, if you have boots they would be welcome as well. I leave the colors to you both." Sesshomaru told the spider before walking out.

Kagome was about to protest but the doors had closed behind him already. She fearfully turned back around and saw that the spider was right next to her now. This caused the Miko to stumble back.

"You are in rags, you do not belong in these. Come, I have one already in what should be your size. You will wear it while we decide the other colors." She told Kagome, leading her to the back of the hut where a changing area was.

When Kagome stepped out she was in black boots, deep blue hakama, an inner kimono of gold, and an outer haori of white with a silver moon print on the left shoulder. She had found a black strip of cloth and tied her hair into a high pony as well as washed the blood off of herself.

"Much better, now you look alive again Miko-sama." The spider told her.

"Kagome, please. What colors do you think would work best?" She asked.

The spider pulled over several blue, silver, and gold kimono as well as all of the corresponding inner linings and obi. Each was as beautiful as the one before, some had sakura petals, others had dogs and moons, one even had a crane design.

"These are the colors of the West. He will favour any of these. We shall also pick from another pile, but what you are wearing will work for the rest of his requirement. I will make more of that." The spider told her pulling over a few green, pink, and purple kimono with matching linings and obi.

Around an hour after Kagome entered the hut she walked out, stumbling on the steps down, only to find herself in the arms of the yokai who had saved her.

"How long?" Sesshomaru asked, setting her on her feet.

Kagome blushed and looked up at him timidly, "She had mentioned another hour or so."

Sesshomaru nodded and helped Kagome mount Ah and Uhn, "Then we shall get you a suitable weapon, as well as lunch. When we have eaten we will come back before departing for your son." He told her.

Kagome could only nod and watch in amazement the ease with which Sesshomaru carried himself. She then started to look around admiring the sights, laughing at the antics of the children, and waving to random passers by. When she was stopped next she looked at another building.

Sesshomaru walked in behind her to the weapon smith's domicile. There were several finely crafted blades, blunt objects, and archery equipment of all kinds throughout the domicile. He noticed when Kagome stopped at a bow that had put off a bright silver aura as she touched it.

The owner, a big bull yokai, nodded at Sesshomaru before addressing Kagome, "It likes you Miko-sama. If it pleases you you can have it."

Kagome looked from the bull to Sesshomaru before settling on the bull again, "Why can I just take this? Should it not be bought?"

"You are the Shikon-no-Miko correct?" He asked her.

At Kagome's nod he replied, "Then that is all the payment I need if it is with my craftsmanship that you are enabled to bring about the destruction of the Hanyou Naraku."

Kagome bowed, thanking him, before taking the bow and matching quiver, as well as the procurement of arrows he provided her. When they left she looked at Sesshomaru in wonderment.

"What does me being the Shikon-no-Miko have to do with anything?" She asked him, mounting Ah and Uhn once more.

"More than you realize. Now let us depart." Was all he said.

 _'And soon you will fully understand all. You will understand the hate, as well as the truth in due time.'_


	4. Chapter 4: The Pack Convened

**Chapter 4: The pack convened**

Kagome thought back on all that had happened since Sesshomaru had saved her. Not only was she railroaded into getting clothes by him, but she also had weapons forced upon her by a merchant. Thankfully the spider seamstress was a little more sympathetic when she was helping Kagome decide the clothes.

She sighed, would her life ever return to normal? Had she ever been from the beginning? What else would happen to her? Would the Demon Lord in front of her betray her too?

'Gods I hope Shippo is ok…' She thought.

Sesshomaru smelled the rolling emotions in the miko, the angst, curiosity, fear, and worry. He looked around the market and saw that everyone had paused in what they were doing for a few seconds and were watching them. Some were tense, others were worried.

'She should not fear, she is the Shikon-no-Miko.' His beast rumbled.

'Inuyasha betrayed her, she is right to be worried and feared.' Sesshomaru reasoned.

'Not of us, we have never lied.' His beast whined.

'But we have attacked her, and our honesty is what helps her with us.' Sesshomaru stated exasperatedly.

'And our honor.' The beast mentioned smugly.

Sesshomaru shook his head and looked at Kagome again, she seemed to have calmed herself besides the worry.

"We will get your kit. Do not fear for him, or yourself." He told her.

"I just worry what has happened to him after I ran, He can only hide for so long… Why would I fear you? You are not him, you have never lied, or been anything but honourable with those in your care." She told him starting to get frustrated.

"This is true, however, this Sesshomaru looks like him to some regard, and is related to him." He told her trying to gague how much damage their… acquaintance has taken.

"In hair and eyes, barely." She snorted. "Rin!"

The young girl had run over to Ah and Uhn with fruits and grains for the dragon. She paused in her attempt to feed the dragon his treat.

"We are going to be eating shortly, wait to give him his treat until then dear. You'll spoil his appetite otherwise and he may not be able to function properly should something happen." Kagome explained.

Nodding vigorously, Rin looked at Ah and Uhn apologetically before putting the treat in one of the saddle bags. Jaken came stumbling up with a vegetable cart that was loaded down with baskets of fruit, vegetables, dried meats, and other items medicinal and otherwise that they may need.

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow at his retainer as he attached the cart to the saddle of the dragon.

"They heard we were the traveling companions of the Miko. I think they went overboard for a foolish human." Jaken explained before getting stepped on by Sesshomaru.

"Come." He told them before walking out of the village and into a clearing in the forest not far from there.

Rin had run around Ah and Uhn and was singing her song. Jaken had scrambled up to them as soon as he recovered and began chasing Rin. When they stopped Jaken immediately set to work to create a fire and gather water. Rin wandered over to Ah and Uhn and made them comfortable while giving them their snack. Kagome tried to get off of the dragon's back on her own but her legs collapsed under her. She was steadied by a strong arm with magenta stripes on the wrist around her waist.

Sesshomaru frowned when Kagome shrunk back a little before looking at him. He saw the mild fear in her eyes until she registered his face.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I'm always such a burden… I will try to get better soon."

"Nonsense," Sesshomaru reprimanded her as he helped her over to a tree to sit under for shade. "You were just attacked by the half-breed. I am surprised you've done this well. The only burden you place is on yourself with your guilt and lack of confidence."

Kagome couldn't help but stare at his back as he retreated into the forest, presumably to hunt.

"Lord Sesshomaru is right Miko. You lack confidence, like many of your kind. The thing that makes you different is you have no reason to be this way, except what the half-breed bastard made you believe. And you know I hate humans." Jaken told her before going over to the basket that held vegetables.

'Have I died? First Sesshomaru, which I can understand due to his honor, but now Jaken too?' Kagome thought bewildered.

When Sesshomaru returned Jaken took the rabbits from him and added them to the potatoes that were pan frying. He looked at Kagome's face to read her emotions but she was staring into the fire blankly.

"I told her the truth Sesshomaru-sama and it seems to have put her in a state of shock." Jaken explained.

Rin decided to come over and be a part of the conversation about the Miko because she said, "He told Kagome-nee-chan that the Halfling made her less confi- confident in herself and that she shouldn't believe him."

Sesshomaru smirked. It was rare for his retainer to speak his mind, but he knows the importance of the Miko to the battle against Naraku, and the fight for life.

Walking over to Kagome he sat next to her, leaning back against the tree with his arm on one of his legs as it propped up. Taking the time to study her he noticed the sweat at the back of her neck, and the minor tremors of her body.

Realizing she was in a day-mare he put his hand on hers and squeezed it gently, but with enough pressure to grab anyone's attention. When that didn't work he shook her shoulder slightly. Frowning at the lack of response he barked her name.

"Kagome!"

Her response was instantaneous, her body glowed with a barrier around her as she screamed and ran away from him, stumbling into a fall on the other side of the clearing. Her frightened sobs were the only noise she made.

Rin looked fearfully at her lord who seemed shocked and hurt, before a cool acceptance overcame him. Looking at the child he nodded towards Ah and Uhn who took her away towards some flowers. Jaken had frozen in place and barely kept himself able to keep stirring the pan.

Sesshoamru stood as he sent out a pulse of his power to summon a scout. He carefully approached the miko's barrier and knelt next to it. Kagome's sobs had quieted enough to where he wouldn't have to raise his voice for her to hear him. Just then another inuyokai, one in his employ, knelt barely inside the clearing.

"Have four rooms made in the family wing. One for the miko next to mine, one next to her for a fox kit, and the other two will be next to Rin's for a slayer and a monk." He told him before the scout ran off.

He prodded the barrier with his power gently to test it, but another layer appeared over the first.

"Kagome, do not fear. He is not here, he will not hurt you again." He told her gently.

"Go AWAY Inuyasha! I won't believe you anymore… I… I can't." She screamed at him, fading to a whisper at the end.

"Miko, I am not he. Come back to us. You are in a nightmare in your mind." He stated.

"Sess…. NO! You fooled me before!" As she said this another layer appeared.

Now Sesshomaru frowned. Had the dead one used illusions before? That is a kitsune trick… Unless..

"Miko use your power, feel for the auras around you." He told her.

As he said this a tendril of white pulsed gently around the clearing. The barriers fell one by one to reveal the miko curled upon herself as if an infant. She opened her eyes warily.

"Sessho-sama?" She asked fearfully.

Sesshomaru nodded and the miko launched herself at him trembling. Sesshomaru held her and stroked her hair as he would Rin. Now he had a little better of an understanding of the things she had gone through as well as what he had seen done. He would retrieve her pack and they would go to his fortress. Naraku would have to wait until she was healed.

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" Came a cry from Rin.

In an instant he was on his feet and running, the miko trailing behind him. When he stumbled on the clearing she was in with Ah and Uhn he couldn't have been happier. His hunt for her friends was at an end.

When Kagome ran in looking frantically to see what the threat was she froze. She hadn't seen the others in months.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango asked, almost in disbelief.

"Kagome-sama…." Miroku trailed off.

"OKAA! They didn't get them I swear it, I have the shards still." the young kitsune wailed before hugging her after running across the clearing.

"I'm sorry," She sobbed into his hair, curling around him and holding him tightly as she knelt on the ground.

The others looked at one another confused, before looking at him. Kirara transformed back into a kitten and started to play with Rin, Ah and Uhn followed them as Rin was led back to the campsite.

"Come." Sesshomaru stated holding a hand out to help her stand.

Kagome took it, to the surprise of the others, and stood while still holding Shippo to her. He had fallen asleep so she only gave a bare minimum smile to the others before following the trio of playmates.

"All will be explained after the children have gone to bed. For now, understand that I am her protector, Inuyasha betrayed her, and by your confusion lied to you. If you wish to help her heal from his damage, and be with her, then come." Sesshomaru stated before turning to follow the Miko.

Sango and Miroku shared a look.

 _'What happened here? What happened to Kagome? My poor sister….'_


	5. Chapter 5: The Lies Unveiled

When everyone was settled at camp: Kagome sitting close to the fire in front of the tree where Sesshomaru sat with Shippo asleep in her lap, Sango and Miroku sat across from the fire watching the three, Rin was sitting with Ah-Uhn and Kirara rolling a ball around for her to chase, and Jaken was handing out the meal before sitting by Rin.

Kagome was having a hard time controlling her emotions. She was happy her friends were here and safe, but she was afraid to tell them all that had occurred and how they may react and act towards her. Sesshomaru, for his part, was watching the three older humans closely, he had to make sure Kagome didn't fall into another memory, and that Sango and Miroku were as trustful as he believed them to be.

"Kagome-chan…" Sango started, "I'm not sure how to start. How to ask about the pain I see in you…"

Kagome flinched at that, Sango and Miroku looked to one another while Sesshomaru frowned.

"Maybe it's best that you start at the last time that you had seen her. I am unsure as to when you left and that may prompt her to fill in the gaps." Sesshomaru told them.

Miroku nodded, "We had left them almost 7 months ago to trail a lead on a jewel shard as well as search for another taijiya village for an antidote that Sango had run out of ages ago. It was InuYasha's idea for the separation of the group. When we left, Kagome was still Kagome. It wasn't until the other village had given us the antidote we were searching for before we found out the shard trail was fake. When we realized that we moved as fast as we could to return. We just ran into InuYasha this morning. He has been trailing you from what we can tell by the distance between your groups."

Sango picked up where Miroku left off, "He had Kikyo with him, Tenseiga had a faint black hue around it and he couldn't touch it at all. He told us that she had run into a stray demon. He told us she lost the jewel shards to it and that it ripped her apart. Shippo was shaking and trying to get into the forest behind him. It's how we figured out the lie. Once we left to get firewood we found Shippo and started our search for Kagome."

Sesshomaru nodded, he had assumed as much. Kagome had silent tears falling from her eyes.

"He lied. About so much." Kagome whispered.

"When this Sesshomaru found the Miko she was in servant's rags and had been torn open by the Wind Scar. She protected this one's ward before the attack came. I am assuming he was hunting her because she wouldn't hand over the shards." Sesshomaru told them.

"That's accurate." Kagome stated before taking a deep and calming breath. "When you guys left Kikyo came. They forced me into the servant's clothing after several beatings and days of starvation. I was supposed to be his breeder since Kikyo isn't alive. He had mated her in front of me several times before they raped me."

At this Miroku had to hold Sango who had broken into tears. Kagome was choked up but she continued forward when Sesshomaru sat next to her.

"They made me see how much I was really worth. Worse than what Inu had done while you were with us still. They made sure I knew what was to be expected of me, and if I disobeyed I was punished. I hadn't bathed in months until Sesshomaru-sama found me and brought me back to life."

Sango looked at Kagome, "But how was he able to? I mean, it was always to protect you.."

Sesshomaru answered this one, "There are theories made, when we are at the castle we may learn more. Until then, this Sesshomaru is unsure."

Kagome looked at him, "Why would we go there? The other demons will know, they can't see, I'm not.. I can't…"

Miroku frowned, "Kags, this wasn't your fault. Even if they know they will hate InuYasha for what happened, not you. You are blameless in all of this. You are the Shikon-no-Miko and as such are in a higher regard than even Sesshomaru. Why do you think I have always called you –sama instead of –nee-chan or –chan?"

It was Kagome's turn to frown as she looked at Sesshomaru, "Is that true?"

He nodded.

'She knows.' His beast told him.

'Barely. Wait. She must heal.' Sesshomaru argued.

'Hn.'

Once his beast had faded back again he looked around.

"If he is near we must move. Even by dark. He will not come near her again, not like this." He told them before standing and holding a hand out to her.

Sango and Miroku nodded before mounting Kirara in her battle form. Rin and Kagome and Jaken got on Ah-Uhn. Sesshomaru led the rest into the sky on his cloud and they headed further west.

"Kagome, you may not believe them now, but you ARE above Sesshomaru-sama in the eyes of Demon Kind. There are many lords, four cardinal, only ONE Shikon-no-Miko." Jaken told her before they all fell silent. Kagome shook her head.

 _'_ _They lie, everyone lies.'_

 ** _**Lady Arolen: HA! FOOLED YOU!**_**

A few hours later they stopped in another clearing. Ah-Uhn and Kirara laid down so their riders could settle against their sides. Jaken woke up during the landing and got to work making a fire. Sesshomaru patrolled and came back to sit near Kagome and Rin and Shippo, who had slid off of Ah-Uhn and promptly passed back out. Sango had put a blanket over the three before sleeping on Kirara.

Miroku eyed the Demon Lord, "She doesn't believe us."

"She will with time, this Sesshomaru is sure." He replied.

"There is more she didn't tell us I think." The Monk mumbled.

"Perhaps, but you must remember, she has been killed and brought back to life less than a day ago. It will take time. To remember, and to speak of all the wrongs put upon her." The Demon Lord stated.

Miroku sighed, "Maybe, I just want to know, she is my sister. I was with them before Sango so I remember the times that were not like this."

"The sword was black you say?" Sesshomaru queried.

"Yes, it was unusual. It didn't feel like anyone I'd met." He answered.

"I wonder if it was the barriers being activated, or residual from whatever allowed him to use the Wind Scar on her." Sesshomaru frowned.

They both fell silent for a while, each lost in their own thoughts before Miroku fell asleep a few hours later.

When dawn approached the Demon Lord was the first to stir. Jaken was second, Miroku and Sango were third. When the two humans awoke, they had already had fish roasting with fruit and rice nearby. Jaken served the two before silently waking the children.

Everyone was as quiet as they could be, all wanted Kagome to get her rest. When she finally woke up, near midday, The kids were playing tag with Sango and Kirara while Miroku watched over them with Ah-Uhn at his side. Jaken was showing something to Sesshomaru who looked at her when she sat up.

"What time is it?" She asked after coming back from her morning duties.

"Near lunch, I will return Sesshomaru-sama." Jaken replied.

Kagome was in a state of panic. She looked fearfully at Sesshomaru before trying to bow.

"Gomen"

"Stop. You do NOT bow to this Sesshomaru, EVER again unless we are in court." He told her sharply.

"I… I don't understand." She stated tears forming in her eyes.

"You are above this Sesshomaru, to bow is to show servitude. You are not this one's servant or slave. You belong to yourself Kagome. You always have. Never bow again." He responded.

"Okaa, he's right. To bow to him is wrong, Lord or not. As your son even I do not have to bow to him." Shippo responded as he approached her.

Everyone watched as she frowned and then sighed. "I still don't understand why you let me sleep until lunch."

"You are weakened by the Hanyo's actions. You needed your rest to heal and get better. We all act according to the needs of the pack, and as Alpha…" Jaken tried to answer upon his return.

"It's his job to see to all needs. I know THAT. But why not put me on Ah-Uhn's saddle to continue forward?" She asked.

"This one did not know how you would respond, given what had happened and how you were yesterday. It was easier and better for all to wait until you woke on your own." Sesshomaru answered her.

Once lunch was had, they started moving by foot again. Rin and Shippo were on either side of Ah-Uhn talking to Kagome who was riding them. Sango and Kirara followed, with Miroku and Jaken in the rear. Sesshomaru of course was in the lead.

For the most part the rest of the day was uneventful. Until they stopped at night in yet another clearing.

"Well well well, what do we have here." A sinister voice asked.

 _'_ _NO! Not again!'_


End file.
